criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Yeza Brenatto
|Type = NPC |Actor = Matthew Mercer |Name = Yeza Brenatto |CreatureType = Humanoid |Race = Halfling |Languages = Common, Halfling |Place = Felderwin, Dwendalian Empire (Hometown) Rosohna, Xhorhas (formerly held prisoner) Lavish Chateau, Nicodranas (current location) |Family = Luc Brenatto (son) Veth Brenatto/Nott (wife) |Connections = Cerberus Assembly (former researcher) Vess DeRogna (Cerberus Assembly supervisor) Old Edith (friend) Marion Lavorre (host) |Profession = Alchemist |Status = Alive |First = |Appearances = |Last = |Count = 9 |Pre-StreamApp = false |SpecialsApp = false |C1App = false |C2App = false |C3App = false |C4App = false |C5App = false |C6App = false |C7App = false |C8App = false |C9App = false |C10App = false |C11App = false |C12App = false |C13App = true |C14App = true |C15App = true |ImageSize = |AppID = YezaBrenatto |FanArt = }}Yeza Brenatto is a halfling alchemist and Nott's husband. As an NPC, Yeza is played by Matthew Mercer. 'Description' 'Appearance' Yeza is short even for a Halfling. He has bushy brown hair, long sideburns, narrow shoulders and a large nose. He is described as "not a looker" though he is to Nott. 'Personality' Yeza is very intelligent and soft-spoken. His wife and son are the most important people to him. Yeza has led a mostly sheltered life. Biography Background Nott told the Mighty Nein that her former goblin clan captured Yeza after Nott became the torturer's assistant. Due to her position, Nott had contact with him and treated him kindly, and the two become friends. The goblin clan despised this, their initial orders were for him to be killed, but allowed this to continue as he provided information they deemed valuable. Nott learned a lot from him, including alchemy, the halfling language, and information on the halfling settlement of Felderwin Village. When the clan requested that Nott kill Yeza after extensive interrogation, Nott decided to free Yeza and escape. She got drunk and shot another goblin in the butt, with Nott and Yeza running in opposite directions away from the clan. She never found out what happened to Yeza. Nott told this story without saying Yeza's name. Nott later revealed Yeza's name to Caleb (and to Kiri, unintentionally) while they searched for a rock together. Upon returning to the rest of the group, Kiri mimicked the name to the Mighty Nein, much to Nott's displeasure. This version of events was later revealed to be mostly untrue. Yeza was actually Nott's husband. Nott was born as a halfling woman named Veth. Yeza was dared to kiss Veth as part of a game. They became close and got married. They had a son named Luc. When all of them were captured in a goblin raid on Felderwin, Veth distracted the goblins to give Yeza and Luc a chance to get away. They did get away, but Veth did not. When the Mighty Nein reached Felderwin, they discovered that Yeza's shop/home had been burned down in the Kryn Dynasty assault. A local crownsguard noted that Yeza went missing during the attack and had not been seen since, though no body had been found. Inside a chest in Yeza's basement, the Nein found two pages from a diary or letter by a Cerberus Assembly researcher, who had worked with him. The second page of this document referred to him as an alchemist "obnoxious in his simplicity" who had good instincts but wasn't intelligent enough to betray the Cerberus Assembly. Yeza apparently produced a vial of dunamis extracthttps://twitter.com/VoiceOfOBrien/status/1086161304547602432?s=09, which the Nein took with them. ' ' One of the Crownsguard who fought in the Kryn Dynasty attack told Beauregard that he saw Yeza being taken by Kryn soldiers. ' ' Jester cast Sending to Yeza and asked if he was still in the tunnel or if he was staying in the same place? Yeza responded he was in a room somewhere in a city. After another day traveling through the tunnel, Jester cast Sending again. She asked how long was he in the tunnel and how he felt. She got cut off saying "your wife misses you very much. she loves-". Yeza only responded "I can't." ' ' Jester cast Sending to Yeza, asking him to cough once for "Yes" and cough twice for "No". Yeza coughed twice for "Are they moving you?" and once for "Are you safe?" Jester cast Sending again and asked him to cough once for each person guarding him. Yeza coughed three times. ' ' Jester cast Sending to Yeza, asking if he had any more information on his location or his captors' plans for him. Yeza responded that he is in an underground cell and has not been interrogated. Jester cast Sending a second time to ask why he was taken. She added that Nott missed him and asked if he has heard of The Traveler. Yeza responded that he believes he was taken because he was working with the Cerberus Assembly. He did not know who Nott was. He added "Are you still coming?" ' ' The Mighty Nein earned the favor of the Kryn Dynasty by giving the Luxon Beacon to them. Yeza reunited with Nott, who gradually introduced him to her new form by initially appearing under a Disguise Self spell. Yeza was surprised by her change in appearance, but was still overjoyed to have her back. Yeza replaced his clothes and accompanied Nott to a potion shop. When the Nein left on their task for Waccoh, Nugget and Sprinkle stayed behind with Yeza to keep him company. ' ' The Mighty Nein returned to Rosohna after following Obann. They tell him they've received word Old Edith and Luc Brenatto made it safely to Nicodranas and would like to teleport Yeza there. Yeza agreed, saying he did not like staying in Rosohna alone. ' ' The Mighty Nein, Nugget, and Yeza teleported to Tidepeak tower in Nicodranas. After checking in with Yussa and introducing Yeza to him, they went to the Lavish Chateau to meet up with Old Edith and Luc Brenatto. Before entering the Chateau, Nott cast Disguise Self to make herself look like Veth. Yeza told Luc his mother was a great adventurer and suggested Nott show Luc her crossbow. Nott took the bolts out and let Luc play with it. The Mighty Nein, Luke, and Yeza spend the rest of the day at the beach. The next morning, Nott helped Yeza convince Luc to eat all of his breakfast. Yeza asked Marion if it was ok for him to stay as well. She assured him it was fine. Nott talked to Yeza about what to do now. She wanted to stay with him and Luc, but she can't keep casting Disguise Self forever. Yeza said he could tell Nott has unfinished business. He trusts her, believes in her, and encouraged her to go back with the Mighty Nein. Nott gave Yeza 500 gold and her mask. Yeza gave Nott a goodbye kiss before the Mighty Nein teleported back to Rosohna. Nott slipped a fertility potion into Yeza's pocket without him noticing. 'Relationships' 'Luc Brenatto' Luc assumed that Yeza was dead after the raid on Felderwin. Yeza hid his work with the Cerberus Assembly from Luc, telling him to hide whenever "the mean lady with the pointy ears" (later confirmed to be Vess DeRogna) came to their house. 'Veth Brenatto/Nott' Since becoming a goblin, Nott has sent Yeza letters and signed them as Veth. Despite this, Yeza told Luc that goblins killed Veth. He gives Luc the presents Nott has sent, but does not tell Luc who they are from. Once she heard of the attack on Felderwin, and finally made her way to his jail cell, under a disguise spell to look like her halfling self, he was excited to see her. When Nott dropped the disguise, he smiled and said "It's still you, isn't it?" The night they slept in the same room, Nott slept on the floor. Yeza woke, asking why, but joined her on the floor where she was more comfortable. Veth acts as a protector to Yeza, allowing him to hide behind her in a shop. She flaunts his alchemical abilities fondly, and speaks up for Yeza when he doesn't himself ("We need shoes for my husband!") Veth and Yeza are married. Yeza is very impressed by Nott's newly found skills as an adventurer. 'Quotes' * Yeza: "It's still you though, right?" Nott: "...yeah." Yeza: "That's all that matters." * Yeza: "They asked me questions but Lady DeRogna said not to tell anybody anything, that if anybody was told about what we were doing that she would take Luc away and I...can't let that happen. So she can't know about this. She cannot know about this, please." References Art: Category:Humanoids Category:Allies